REVENGE
by Lady Rajah
Summary: A party at Hyrule palace goes bad when an unexpected guest arrives. Link dies in Zeldas arms only to be taken away for a more sinister plan. Chapter 7 is up.
1. Links Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I don't own any Zelda Characters ect.,  
  
  
  
1.1.1 Links Sacrifice  
  
She loved the way he danced with her, the way his hands rested on her hips when they were slow dancing, the way he smelled when she rested her head on his shoulder. She could tell the music was almost over but she didn't want it to end.  
  
"Zelda," Link whispered.  
  
She didn't reply not wanting this moment to end.  
  
"Zel," Link whispered a little louder.  
  
Zelda quickly looked up at Link feeling a little embarrassed.  
  
"Ummmm, Yes Link?" Zelda quickly said.  
  
"I was wondering," Link began "I was ummm wondering if uh if you were doing anything after the party?"  
  
Zelda became excited at the question for she was hoping to spend more time with him.  
  
"Well," she began "I was hoping someone would ask me but he hasn't asked yet."  
  
Link looked a little confused until he saw Zelda's smile, which quickly melted his heart, and he began to laugh.  
  
"Well then will you do something with me after the party?" Link asked  
  
"I thought you'd never ask." Zelda said smiling.  
  
The music ended and Link escorted Zelda back to her seat next to her father. When she had seated herself Link bowed before her, grinning as he stood up, and stepped back into the crowd. She lost sight of him as he walked toward the door but didn't mind she was too busy thinking about how much fun she was going to have with him after the party.  
  
******  
  
Link stepped outside into the cool air to think about what he was going to do with Zelda. Mabry go to the Lake and watch the stars. As he was planning he heard noises coming from the hall but shrugged them off until he heard someone scream.  
  
"Zelda." He said under his breath as he ran toward the ballroom. As he looked through the crack in the doorway he could see a group of Stalfos circling around the group of guests but his mind wasn't on them he was looking for Zelda.  
  
He couldn't see her. "I have to get higher," Link whispered but before he could move the Stalfos move the group of people to the other side of the room. After the group moved everyone froze as if they were statues. Link looked back towards the throne he could now see Zelda kneeling next to her father on the floor.  
  
******  
  
Her father was unconscious from the man in a dark cloak and hood hitting him across the face. The man hadn't spoken since he appeared out of nowhere and she was too afraid to even look at him but a feeling inside he told her he was pure evil. She looked up at him when he started to walk towards her.  
  
"Don't worry Princess he'll live," the man said.  
  
"What do you want," Zelda screamed.  
  
"Revenge," the man yelled pulling back his hood revealing his face to her who stood in disbelief as he walked closer Zelda screamed again.  
  
******  
  
That was all Link could stand the man had his back turned, Link saw his chance and he took it. Link began to run at the man in the cloak ready to nock him down. Link jumped at the man and was about to hit him when the man raised his hand and Link stopped in midair.  
  
"Hello, Hero of Time," the man said.  
  
"Ganon!" Link said surprised that he remembered the mans voice.  
  
"Very good hero I'm glad you remember me," Ganon said while turning to look at Link. Link tried to grab his sword but couldn't move. Ganon raised his hand and Link flew up into the air.  
  
"This is going to hurt," Ganon said laughing as he dropped his arm. Link fell to the floor landing on his shoulder and hitting his head. Zelda screamed as Link winced in pain. Link began to stand, when he turned towards Ganon Zelda could see a large cut on Links forehead from hitting his head on the floor.  
  
"What do you want?" Link said still holding his shoulder.  
  
" Exactly what I told the Princess, REVENGE!" Ganon said laughing as he ran toward Zelda.  
  
Ganon grabbed Zelda by the arm before Link could get to her. Ganon pulled out a knife and put it up to Zelda's throat.  
  
"Noooooo," Link yelled "Don't hut her, take me instead I'm the one that defeated you and sent you to the other dimension."  
  
"I'd rather kill you both," Ganon said "But you do bring up a good point. Stalfos, take away his weapons."  
  
The Stalfos bowed before Ganon and moved toward Link. Link didn't move for fear that if he tried to get away Ganon might hut Zelda. One Stalfos grabbed Link while the other took away his weapons.  
  
"Now bring him here," Ganon yelled.  
  
The Stalfos that was still holding Link drug him towards Ganon. Link could tell that Zelda was frightened by the look on her face he couldn't stand to see her like this. 'I must protect her' was all Link could think about.  
  
"Now let her go," Link bravely said.  
  
Before Link knew what happened Ganon pushed Zelda to the floor and thrust his knife into Links Belly then withdrew it. Ganon snapped his fingers and the Stalfos let go of Link.  
  
Link looked down at his shirt and noticed that his shirt was turning red. He put his hand over the area and turned toward Zelda who had stood up and was watching him. She could see the fear in his eyes as he started to walk towards her. She ran to him as he collapsed on the floor.  
  
"Link what's wrong?" Zelda cried.  
  
She looked down at his hand, which was now covered in blood, she panicked and looked back up at his face she could tell that he looked like he was in a different time, his eyes were looking hazy and she could see the color in his eyes leaving.  
  
"No Link don't leave me," Zelda cried  
  
"Zelda," Link began "I don't think I'm going to make it to our date tonight," he said trying to laugh but coughing instead. A small trickle of blood ran down his mouth across his cheek.  
  
"Oh Link you cant leave me alone I have so much I want to tell you please don't die" Zelda cried.  
  
The convulsions started that wracked Links body so violently that Zelda could hardly hold on to him. Link knew that he didn't have much time; he turned his head slightly to take one last long look into Zelda's eyes he didn't want to forget what she looked like.  
  
"Zelda," Link whispered in an almost fading voice while reaching up to wipe away the freshly fallen tears from her beautiful face "Never forget that I will always.love you."  
  
Zelda smiled "And I love you. Please don't leave me I need you."  
  
"I will never leave you my Princess," Link whispered "Never.forget.me." With that Link gasped trying to breath, his hand fell from her face and his head fell backwards. Link took his last breath closing his eyes while a tear fell down his cheek, then he was still.  
  
Zelda tried to wake him as if she was sleeping but she knew he was gone. She lowered her lips towards his and gave him a tender sweet kiss.  
  
"Boohoo," Ganon said, "Love huh, that gives me an idea."  
  
Ganon snapped his finger and the Stalfos suddenly disappeared, as did the group of guests. He walked over to Zelda picking her up and pushing her away from Links body.  
  
"Now that I know that you love him and he loves you it gives me a brilliant idea on how I am going to carry out my revenge on you Princess Zelda," Ganon said laughing.  
  
Ganon grabbed Links arm and snapped his fingers and with that Ganon and Link were gone and Zelda was left alone wanting to wake up from this nightmare to return to when she was dancing with Link but she knew that would never happen. Zelda put her head in her hands and began to cry aloud.  
  
  
  
Well this is only the beginning (as you can tell) I hope you like it this is kind of my first fan fic don't be too mean though. Give me ideas of what you think and what should happen. Thank you. 


	2. Nightmare

Disclaimer: See first chapter  
  
Chapter 2: Nightmare  
  
  
  
3 DAYS LATER  
  
  
  
"Now that I know that you love him and he loves you it gives me a brilliant idea on how to carry out my revenge on you Princess Zelda," Ganon said laughing.  
  
Ganon grabbed Links arm and snapped his fingers and with that Ganon and Link were gone.  
  
Zelda awoke screaming. The guards who were posted outside her door came running in ready to protect her.  
  
"Are you alright Princess Zelda?" The guards asked.  
  
"I need to talk to Impa. Please go find her," Zelda said tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Yes Princess Zelda," The guards said as they bowed before running out the door.  
  
Zelda sat by herself for only a couple of minutes before Impa was at her side.  
  
"Zelda what's wrong?" Impa said.  
  
"Oh Impa, I miss him so much," Zelda said, "I cant stop thinking about him and when I try I have nightmares about that day. Why did this have to happen it wasn't fair."  
  
"I know Zelda," Impa said hugging her and whipping the tears from her face. "Remember the guards are outside and I will be in the next room if you need me. You should try to get some sleep."  
  
"Thanks Impa I will try," Zelda said lying back down. "Good night Impa."  
  
"Good night Zelda."  
  
  
  
I know its short but don't worry the next chapter will be up soon and its much longer. Please R/R, Thank you, 


	3. Links Change

Disclaimer: See first chapter  
  
AN: Sorry about the second chapter its kind of short but I didn't know what else to write. But I hope you enjoy chapter three. Please R/R, thanks.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Links Change  
  
  
  
Ganon's Lair  
  
Somewhere in the desert  
  
Link screamed as he awoke he looked around to see where he was. 'What happened? How did I get here?'  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Now let her go," Link bravely said.  
  
Before Link knew what happened Ganon pushed Zelda to the floor and thrust his knife into Links Belly then withdrew it. Ganon snapped his fingers and the Stalfos let go of Link.  
  
Link looked down at his shirt and noticed that his shirt was turning red. He put his hand over the area and turned toward Zelda who had stood up and was watching him. She could see the fear in his eyes as he started to walk towards her. She ran to him as he collapsed on the floor.  
  
"Link what's wrong?" Zelda cried.  
  
She looked down at his hand, which was now covered in blood, she panicked and looked back up at his face she could tell that he looked like he was in a different time, his eyes were looking hazy and she could see the color in his eyes leaving.  
  
"No Link don't leave me," Zelda cried  
  
"Zelda," Link began "I don't think I'm going to make it to our date tonight," he said trying to laugh but coughing instead. A small trickle of blood ran down his mouth across his cheek.  
  
"Oh Link you cant leave me alone I have so much I want to tell you please don't die" Zelda cried.  
  
The convulsions started that wracked Links body so violently that Zelda could hardly hold on to him. Link knew that he didn't have much time; he turned his head slightly to take one last long look into Zelda's eyes he didn't want to forget what she looked like.  
  
"Zelda," Link whispered in an almost fading voice while reaching up to wipe away the freshly fallen tears from her beautiful face "Never forget that I will always.love you."  
  
Zelda smiled "And I love you. Please don't leave me I need you."  
  
"I will never leave you my Princess," Link whispered "Never.forget.me." With that Link gasped trying to breath, his hand fell from her face and his head fell backwards. Link took his last breath closing his eyes while a tear fell down his cheek, then he was still.  
  
*****  
  
He looked down and could only see a scar where the knife pierced his skin. He could tell now that he was in what appeared to be a prison cell but he couldn't remember how he got there.  
  
"If I remember dying how is it that I'm alive and in a place I don't even recognize?" Link asked himself.  
  
"Ah Link your finally awake," Ganon said walking into the dungon room "You've been asleep for almost four days now."  
  
"Where am I? What did you do to me?" Link screamed running up to the cell bars.  
  
"Your in my secret lair. You thought you got rid of me when actually I was here plotting my revenge on you and Princess Zelda. As for what I did to you I KILLED you but then decided to use my powers to bring you back to the living."  
  
"Why?" Link asked  
  
"Well as I see it your going to help me take revenge on Zelda," Ganon said while an evil smile crossed his face.  
  
"And what makes you think I will help you do anything to Zelda?" Link yelled  
  
"Well Link," Ganon began "There is one small detail I haven't told you yet. I place a small dark seed in your stomach which, obviously healed your body and brought you back to life, but it will also make you do what ever I want you to do with just a snap of my finger. So I do believe your going to help me whenever I want."  
  
"No" Link said under his breath as he backed away from Ganon who was now walking towards his cell.  
  
"And now that your awake," Ganon said laughing "I think its time to begin."  
  
With that Ganon snapped his fingers and Link screamed out as a sharp pain went through his body. The area around the scar on Links stomach turned black and Ganon knew that the dark seed was doing its job. After he stopped screaming Link fell to his knees and began to breath heavily.  
  
"Stand before your master." Ganon said  
  
Link stood before Ganon and looked up. Links eyes had turned a maroon color and a dark smile spread across his face.  
  
"What is your wish Master Ganon," Link said.  
  
****  
  
I hope you like. Please R/R thanks. 


	4. Ganon's Revenge

Disclaimer: See first chapter.  
  
Chapter 4 Ganon's Revenge  
  
  
  
Ganon looked over the land of Hyrule from the top of Death Mountain waiting for the right time to make his move. His army was ready and waiting for him to give them the signal to attack the castle.  
  
"After I get my revenge I will become King of Hyrule," Ganon told himself "And then nothing will be able to stop me."  
  
Ganon raised his hand to the sky and began to concentrate. Dark clouds began to appear and the sound of thunder could be heard. The land became dark and it started to rain. Looking back over Hyrule Ganon could see his army of Stalfos walking across the land.  
  
"It is time for my secret weapon" Ganon said. He then walked into a porthole and appeared in the dungeon room of his secret lair where Link was chained to the wall. He looked up at Ganon knowing what was going to happen.  
  
"I will stop you and kill you," Link told Ganon.  
  
"How can you when I'm the one controlling you?" Ganon said smiling.  
  
With a flip of Ganon's wrist the chains holding Link disappeared and Link fell to the floor from exhaustion.  
  
"I don't know how but I will kill you" Link said standing up.  
  
"Maybe, but not before you help me" Ganon said snapping his fingers.  
  
Link grabbed his stomach in pain as the dark seed began to take over his body. His eyes changed to a dark maroon color and his skin turned a shade darker.  
  
"What will you have me do Master?" Link said to Ganon.  
  
"You're going to help me take revenge on Princess Zelda," Ganon said while unlocking the cell door.  
  
Link walked up to Ganon and bowed saying "As you whish Master."  
  
*****  
  
Zelda sat on her bed watching the rain out her window trying to think of something besides Link but she just couldn't get him out of her mind. The way he smelled, his smile, laugh and the way he danced.  
  
"Stop it Zelda he's gone you've got to move on" She told herself walking towards the door of her room. She was about to open the door when she heard people running down the hallway. She quickly opened the door to see what was going on but Impa stopped her before she could get out the door.  
  
"Impa what's going on?" Zelda asked concerned.  
  
"Its nothing Zelda," Impa lied "just stay in your room until I come get you, ok?"  
  
"Alright" Zelda said.  
  
Impa quickly ran out the door shutting it behind her. "What's going on?" Zelda asked herself still listening through the door. She couldn't stand it any longer she had to find out what was going on. She was about to open the door when she heard someone behind her. Zelda quickly turned around only seeing an outline of someone next to her window.  
  
"Who's there?" Zelda asked staying close to the door.  
  
The man slowly began to walk towards Zelda until he stepped into the light.  
  
"Link?" Zelda whispered not believing what she saw before her.  
  
"Yes Princess it is I" Link said staring at her.  
  
"But you died in my arm....." Quickly a memory came back to Zelda. Ganon, claiming he would use Link to get his revenge on her, had taken Link. Zelda quickly looked up at Link, who started walking towards her, the color in his eyes was different as was the tint of his skin.  
  
"Please Zelda," Link began "I have come for you."  
  
"Why?" Zelda asked opening her bedroom door.  
  
"Because Master Ganon wishes it so," Link said smiling.  
  
Zelda quickly turned and ran down the hall hearing Link following her.  
  
"Impa" Zelda screamed "Impa please help me."  
  
Zelda ran around the corner pulling down a candleholder revealing one of her old hide-and-seek spots. She quickly jumped in closing the door behind her, after which she heard Link run by.  
  
"I must contact Impa" Zelda whispered to herself.  
  
*****  
  
Impa slew another Stalfos and quickly started to work on another with the help of a few Hylian Guards.  
  
'Impa'  
  
Impa quickly slew the Stalfos and looked around.  
  
'Impa help me, some things wrong'  
  
'Zelda, where are you? What's wrong?'  
  
'Impa its Link, he's back but there's something wrong with him.'  
  
'I'll be right there Zelda. Try to stay out of sight.'  
  
Quickly Impa ran back towards the castle gate hoping that she would reach Zelda in time.  
  
******  
  
Zelda hoped that Impa would hurry she didn't know how long she could stay here before Link would find her.  
  
"Why is he acting like this?" Zelda asked herself "Ganon must have done some thing to him."  
  
Zelda began to concentrate on Link to see if she could find out what was wrong. When she had finally contacted Link she felt a sharp pain deep in Links soul and she could hear Links voice around her.  
  
'Zelda please, please forgive me I am no longer in control.'  
  
Before she knew what happened the small secret door opened and Link reached in grabbing Zelda's arm and pulled her out into the hallway.  
  
"Zelda," Link yelled, "you may be able to hide from me but I will always find you."  
  
"Link" Zelda cried "please don't do this, don't let Ganon control you break free of his power." Tears began to fall down Zelda's cheeks. "I love you Link, please come back to me."  
  
Link grabbed his head with his other hand and then looked back up at her. His eyes had changed back to blue.  
  
"Zelda please forgive me." But as quickly as his eyes had changed before they changed back to a dark color.  
  
"He doesn't control me he's made me free" Link said smiling "and now you must come with me."  
  
Zelda looked over Links shoulder seeing Impa slowly walking up from behind. Quickly Impa knocked him out with the back of her sword making him fall to the ground. Zelda ran to Impa crying.  
  
"Zelda are you alright?" Impa asked wiping the tears from Zelda's face.  
  
"Ganon has done something to him." Zelda said crying.  
  
"Lets get him to the dungeon room before he wakes up" Impa said, "So we can figure out what's wrong."  
  
*******  
  
Impa quickly place Link on the bed in the cell making sure he didn't have any other weapons on him. She lifted up his shirt and gasped. Zelda quickly ran over to see what was wrong.  
  
"What is it Impa" Zelda asked.  
  
Zelda looked down at Links stomach seeing the scar where Ganon's knife pierced Links skin but it was surrounded by a large dark circle. Zelda reached down and touched the area-making Link groan in pain. Zelda then remembered what she felt when she contacted Link.  
  
"Ganon put something inside of him," Zelda told Impa.  
  
Link began to move in his cell bed, reaching up and rubbing the back of his head. Zelda and Impa quickly left the cell room locking the door behind them.  
  
"Zelda I must go I am needed elsewhere," Impa said walking to the door.  
  
"I'm going to stay here to see if I can talk to him"  
  
"Are you sure?" Impa asked sounding a little concerned.  
  
"Yes, you go ahead and go, I'll be fine." Zelda said watching Link.  
  
Impa nodded and ran out the door to help with the fight that was still going on outside. 


	5. Remember

Hey everyone thanks for reviewing my story. Just a few notes to add to this chapter remember if you see *~* it means that someone's having a flashback and when you see ~*~ it means that the flashback has ended. Please enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: see first chapter  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: REMEMBER  
  
  
  
Link sat up in his bed looking around the room seeing that he was in a cell room. He spun around on the bed placing his feet on the floor and trying to stand but quickly sitting back down from the immense pain shooting through his stomach. Link pulled up his shirt and touched the dark are on his stomach making him yell in pain. The door quickly opened and Zelda walked in.  
  
"Link, are you alright?" Zelda asked walking up to the bar doors.  
  
"What did you do to me?" Link said still looking at the dark circle on his stomach.  
  
"Ganon did that to you and I'm trying to find a way to help you." Zelda said placing the book she was holding on the table next to the door.  
  
"Ganon saved me why would he harm me?"  
  
"Because he wanted only to use you to get his revenge on me." Zelda said still looking through her book.  
  
"You lie." Link said finding enough strength to stand and walk over to the bars that were keeping from Zelda.  
  
Zelda looked up from her book and looked into Links eyes. She knew that the man she loved was somewhere inside those dark eyes and she wanted him back in her arms forever.  
  
"Don't you remember who you are?" Zelda said tears filling up in her eyes.  
  
Link looked at the ground trying to remember something, anything.  
  
"All I remember is Ganon telling me he saved my life." Link said looking back up at Zelda.  
  
"Ganon was the one who took you away from me," Zelda said standing up "Ganon stabbed you with his knife, that's how you got that scar on your stomach."  
  
Link pulled up his shirt and looked down at the large scar on his stomach. Zelda walked over to Link and reached out placing her fingers on his stomach. Link looked up at Zelda and stared into her eyes.  
  
*~*  
  
"I was hoping someone would ask me but he hasn't asked me yet."  
  
"Well then will you do something with me after the party?" Link asked  
  
"I thought you'd never ask." Zelda said.  
  
~*~  
  
"Link are you ok?" Zelda asked concerned.  
  
Link grabbed his stomach and fell to his knees groaning in pain.  
  
*~*  
  
The man raised his arm and Link stopped in midair.  
  
"Hello Hero of Time." The man said  
  
"Ganon," Link said surprised he remembered the mans voice.  
  
"Very good hero I'm glad you remember me," Ganon said turning to look at Link.  
  
~*~  
  
"Link what's wrong" Zelda screamed "Please talk to me."  
  
Link looked up at Zelda who was now kneeling on the floor, tears falling down her face. Link wanted to believe her but he didn't understand what he saw in his mind, whether it was what happened or what she wanted him to see.  
  
"How do you know me?" Link asked sitting back down on the bed.  
  
Zelda stood back up and wiped the tears away from her face.  
  
"Well," she began "We met when we were little and Ganon was truing to take over Hyrule and if it hadn't of been for you he would have succeeded and destroyed us all."  
  
"What happened after that?" Link asked beginning to remember only parts of what happened.  
  
"After that we grew up together, we had our share of disagreements but we became best of friends until Ganon showed up that night and took you away from me."  
  
Zelda quickly turned away from Link as tears fell down her face she didn't want Link to see her cry. She could see that he was there but she didn't know if he would ever be the way he used to be but she couldn't give up she needed him back in her life. Zelda wiped the tears away from her face and sat back down at the table and began to look through her book.  
  
Link watched her from his bed not sure if he know her the way she said they did even though deep down something was telling him to believe her he laid back down on the bed and quickly fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
Impa ran outside the castle quickly taking out a smaller stalfos and ran over to help the guards with the rest.  
  
"Goddesses help us," Impa said aloud.  
  
*****  
  
Zelda looked over at Link who looked like he had fallen asleep. She wanted to go in and sit by him and watch him but she had to find a way to help him first. Zelda began to flip through her book until she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer so she laid her head on the table and fell asleep.  
  
Link awoke suddenly from a sharp pain that went through his body. He sat up and saw Zelda asleep. Link stood up and walked over to the bars and tried to open the cell door but it wouldn't budge.  
  
'Link'  
  
Link stepped back and looked around his cell room.  
  
'Link why haven't you brought her to me'  
  
"Master," Link said bowing his head "Its not my fault she has locked me in this cell and I have no way out."  
  
'You disappoint me Link'  
  
"Please master if you can get me out I can giver her to you now while she sleeps." Link said looking over at Zelda.  
  
'Very well, I will give you another chance don't fail me again.'  
  
With that Link heard something fall behind him. He quickly turned around but saw nothing until he looked down and saw a key lying next to the bed. Link smiled while he picked up the key. He quickly walked over to the door and began to unlock it trying not to make too much noise but what he didn't know was that Zelda had awaken earlier and had heard the whole thing. She slowly opened her eyes and watched Link unlock the door opening it and slip out turning his back to her while he shut the door. She quietly stood up and walked up behind him. She was so close that when Link turned around they were looking into each other's eyes. She could feel his breath on her face and could smell the sweet smell that made him, him.  
  
Zelda looked up at him wishing she could look into Links blue eyes instead of the dark un-natural color that had taken their place. She slowly reached up and touched his face. Link looked into Zelda's eyes getting lost in their beauty until her touch brought him back. He closed his eyes when he smelled the sweet scent of peaches on her skin making him sense that he had smelled that scent somewhere before. But he had a job to do and he was going to do it but he wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do especially after the flashbacks he had experienced. Link opened his eyes as Zelda placed her hand back at her side he wasn't quite sure why but the need to kiss her came over him. He slowly reached up rubbing his thumb across her cheek surprised that she didn't move away from him. Link began to move his face closer to Zelda's until their lips touched and Link began to feel feeling he once knew as if in a dream.  
  
Zelda couldn't believe what was happening, it was what she had wished for, for a long time. She quickly kissed him back until their kiss became so passionate she didn't want it to stop. Link didn't want to stop kissing her but he quickly pulled away to catch his breath. He opened his eyes and looked at Zelda who was smiling at him.  
  
"I love you Link," Zelda said trying to kiss him again but Link moved away when a sharp pain ran through his body making him grab his stomach.  
  
"Link what's wrong?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Don't touch me," Link said backing away from Zelda.  
  
"Link let me help you," Zelda said walking towards him.  
  
"No, stay away from me," Link said falling to the ground. He wanted her help but was afraid of what he would do.  
  
*~*  
  
"What do you want?" Link said still holding his shoulder.  
  
" Exactly what I told the Princess, REVENGE!" Ganon said laughing as he ran toward Zelda.  
  
Ganon grabbed Zelda by the arm before Link could get to her. Ganon pulled out a knife and put it up to Zelda's throat.  
  
"Noooooo," Link yelled "Don't hurt her, take me instead I'm the one that defeated you and sent you to the other dimension."  
  
"I'd rather kill you both," Ganon said "But you do bring up a good point. Stalfos, take away his weapons."  
  
The Stalfos bowed before Ganon and moved toward Link. Link didn't move for fear that if he tried to get away Ganon might hurt Zelda. One Stalfos grabbed Link while the other took away his weapons.  
  
"Now bring him here," Ganon yelled.  
  
The Stalfos that was still holding Link drug him towards Ganon. Link could tell that Zelda was frightened by the look on her face he couldn't stand to see her like this. 'I must protect her' was all he could think about.  
  
"Now let her go," Link bravely said.  
  
Before Link knew what happened Ganon pushed Zelda to the floor and thrust his knife into Links Belly then withdrew it. Ganon snapped his fingers and the Stalfos let go of Link.  
  
Link looked down at his shirt and noticed that his shirt was turning red. He put his hand over the area and turned toward Zelda who had stood up and was watching him. She could see the fear in his eyes as he started to walk towards her. She ran to him as he collapsed on the floor.  
  
"Link what's wrong?" Zelda cried.  
  
She looked down at his hand, which was now covered in blood, she panicked and looked back up at his face she could tell that he looked like he was in a different time, his eyes were looking hazy and she could see the color in his eyes leaving.  
  
"No Link don't leave me," Zelda cried  
  
"Zelda," Link began "I don't think I'm going to make it to our date tonight," he said trying to laugh but coughing instead. A small trickle of blood ran down his mouth across his cheek.  
  
"Oh Link you cant leave me alone I have so much I want to tell you please don't die" Zelda cried.  
  
The convulsions started that wracked Links body so violently that Zelda could hardly hold on to him. Link knew that he didn't have much time; he turned his head slightly to take one last long look into Zelda's eyes he didn't want to forget what she looked like.  
  
"Zelda," Link whispered in an almost fading voice while reaching up to wipe away the freshly fallen tears from her beautiful face "Never forget that I will always love you."  
  
~*~  
  
"He killed me," Link said aloud looking back up at Zelda "And he hurt you. I will make him pay for his lies."  
  
Link tried to stand but fell back to the floor gasping for air. He began to cough up what appeared to be blood but when it hit the floor it disappeared, until finally he felt so sick that he threw up but the only thing that came out was a small black stone of some sort and when it hit the ground it shattered into many pieces and disappeared. Link then lost consciousness because of the pain.  
  
*****  
  
Sorry it took so long for the next chapter I've just been busy with school. I hope you enjoy. Please R&R, Thanx. 


	6. Ganon's Winning?

Sorry it has taken so long for me to get this chapter up but I have been busy with school and work, and I have had a bit of writer's block. Anyway enjoy and please r/r.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to The Legend of Zelda.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Ganon's Winning?  
  
  
  
Zelda ran over to him and rolled Link on his back placing her hand on his neck to check his pulse. She was relieved when she found he was still alive. She reached down and pulled up his shirt and was surprised to see that the dark circle and the scar were gone. She moved her fingers across his stomach where the scar had once been.  
  
"Hey" Link weakly said, "that tickles."  
  
Zelda jumped back and moved towards the door. Link slowly stood up leaning against the bars of the cell door holding his head.  
  
"Link?" Zelda said still standing by the door, "Link are you alright."  
  
"I think so," Link said feeling his strength coming back to him. He didn't look up and Zelda, he couldn't, not now. All he could do was turn his back to her placing his forehead on the bars.  
  
"Link why wont you look at me?" Zelda said taking a few steps towards him.  
  
"I cant" Link said putting his head down.  
  
"Why?" Zelda asked moving closer.  
  
"I don't deserve to look at you after what I tried to do to you," Link said, eyes filling with tears.  
  
"It wasn't your fault," Zelda said placing her hand on his shoulder "Ganon made you do it. Please Link, look at me."  
  
Link took a deep breath and slowly let it out while he turned around keeping his eyes on the floor. Zelda gently placed her hand under Links chin making him look at her. She could see the tears in his eyes but she smiled at him when she noticed that his eyes were there original, beautiful, blue color.  
  
"Oh Link, how I've missed you blue eyes" Zelda said holding his hand.  
  
Link slowly smiled, rubbing his hand across her cheek pulling her face closer to his until there lips touched. When she had finally pulled away she noticed a tear falling down his cheek, she quickly brushed it away. "I thought I lost you."  
  
"I thought that I would never be able to see you again" Link said placing his hands on her face "It will not happen again, I wont let it happen again."  
  
"How do we stop Ganon," Zelda said fear in her voice.  
  
"Come, I think I have a plan that will stop Ganon but Ill need your help."  
  
Link moved towards the door picking up his sword and shield. Zelda quickly followed him hoping he knew what he was doing.  
  
***  
  
Impa fell to the ground placing her hand over the large cut on her arm. She looked around her spotting a large stalfos coming at her but before its sword could reach her it froze then quickly exploded leaving a large cloud of dust behind. Impa stood trying to catch her breath when she heard a sound coming from behind her; she quickly turned around and saw Ganon walking towards her clapping.  
  
"Well done Sheikah" the dark man said "I didn't think you'd last this long."  
  
"I will be here long after you've taken your last breath" the brave woman said standing before Ganon "I will make sure of that."  
  
"I wouldn't count on that," Ganon said smiling.  
  
Quickly Impa grabbed her sword and began running towards Ganon. All she could think about was stopping him by any means necessary. She didn't care what happened to her the only thing that mattered was the survival of her Princess and Kingdom. Ganon pulled out his own sword and began defending himself.  
  
"Do you think your going to stop me by yourself Sheikah?" Ganon said dodging Impa's sword.  
  
"I will stop you with or without any help." Impa said moving out of the way of Ganon's sword.  
  
"I tire of this little exercise" with that Ganon moved his hand in front of Impa making her stop dead in her tracks "That's much better" Ganon said walking around her.  
  
"Just as I thought" Impa began "The only way you can beat me is by cheating."  
  
"Yes well you should know by now I always win no matter what." Ganon moved back in front of Imp. Looking up he noticed something coming across the drawbridge but as it got closer he could tell it was Link and that he was carrying something over his shoulder.  
  
"Ah, and here comes my prize" Ganon said laughing.  
  
"What are you talking about Ganon you'll never win."  
  
"Just wait and see Sheikah, I will win." 


	7. Not Fast Enough

Hey everyone sorry this is soooooooooo late. I couldn't figure out where I wanted the story to go but here it is, finally. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapter.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Not Fast Enough  
  
As Link walked across the drawbridge he could see Ganon standing on the hill close to Lon Lon Ranch. He could also make out another figure standing in front of Ganon in what appeared to be a battle stance but whoever it was wasn't moving.  
  
"Now remember Zelda I'm going to place you on the ground near Ganon all you have to do is act like you've been knocked out, and then when Ganon turns his back to me that's when I'll act and you'll need to get out of there."  
  
"But Link I think I could be of some help to you if."  
  
"Zelda, please no I couldn't stand it if you were hurt. Now act unconscious were almost there."  
  
Zelda, being hung over Link's shoulder, couldn't see what was going on but quickly closed her eyes keeping as silent as possible not wanting to give away their secret. Link put his eyes on the ground knowing that if Ganon actually saw his face he would know something was wrong.  
  
"Ah, Link so good of you to come."  
  
"Master I have brought you the Princess Zelda as ordered." Link kneeled down placing Zelda on the ground.  
  
"Well done Link, I should have had you do my dirty work before."  
  
"Thank you master," Link said. He quickly stood up and walked toward Ganon to stand next to him.  
  
"Well, well, well Sheikah looks like I have you Hero and your Precious Princess."  
  
Ganon raised his hand toward the Princess making her rise from the ground to stand in an upright position with her feet just a few inches from the ground. Ganon moved towards the Princess and away from Link. Link cursed at himself for not taking that opportunity to attack.  
  
"Ah yes Link you did very well indeed, I see now why you love her she is very beautiful."  
  
Ganon stopped behind the Princess and looked over at Link. He knew this was a trick, ever since he gave Link the key to escape the prison cell he had lost his psychic connection with Link, but he wasn't going to play there game he was going to make it a little more interesting.  
  
"I've decided instead of keeping the Princess for myself we should just kill her instead, and I want you to do it" Ganon said pointing to Impa "And don't tell me you won't because you will."  
  
With that Ganon waved his hand towards Impa and she began to against her will towards Zelda.  
  
"Link," Impa yelled "Link snap out of it. You can't let Ganon do this; you must come back to us."  
  
Zelda couldn't stand it anymore she knew her life was in danger and she needed to know what was going on, so she slowly opened her eyes to get a better sense of her surroundings. She could see Link standing to her left not far away from her and she could see Impa coming closer to her. Why wasn't Link doing something? Had he tricked her into trusting him? She couldn't take it any longer Impa was getting way too close. Zelda quickly opened her eyes and screamed.  
  
This distracted Ganon and Link knew this was his last chance he quickly ran towards Impa knocking her down just before she could reach Zelda, but he couldn't get up fast enough before Ganon reached him and punched him in the face with so much force that it sliced open his cheek and almost knocked him unconscious.  
  
"I should kill you now, but I think I'll go have some fun with Princess Zelda before I do."  
  
Link tried to get up but Ganon quickly kicked him in the stomach making him fall back down.  
  
"If you want her so badly come and find her 'where the shadows can only be seen by truth'."  
  
Ganon moved away from Link and towards Zelda grabbing her by the arm.  
  
"Good bye Hero of Time, I'll take good care of her." Ganon said laughing  
  
"Link, help me please," Zelda screamed trying to get away from Ganon's hold  
  
Link got to his feet and ran at Ganon, he didn't care what happened to him he just couldn't lose Zelda. Zelda quickly reached out to him and just as there finger tips met Zelda disappeared and all he could hear was Ganon's laugh.  
  
~I hope you enjoyed. Please read and review. Sorry it took so long. 


End file.
